


One Last Time

by sweetjs



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjs/pseuds/sweetjs
Summary: Inspired by the music video "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande.Purple sky and chaos took over Greendale. No one saw it coming, no one was prepared.It was the end of the line and Sabrina Spellman wasn't ready.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> "Stay with me a minute. I swear I'll make it worth it."

It was chaos.

The Spellman family, including Prudence, Dr. Cee and Mambo Marie, sat on the living room. The television was on, leaving everyone to witness the terror.

"No one should leave their homes, we repeat, no one should leave their homes." Lilith's, the reporter, voice could be hear around the mortuary's living room.

"Seems like you're stuck here." Ambrose mumbled to Prudence who was sitting next to him trying to light up the area. 

The lives of the Greendale's residents changed in a heart beat. 

One moment, they were performing their daily routines and the next, the sky turned purple. All the citizens walked out of the buildings and looked up at the cotton candy colored atmosphere. 

That's when the first blast occurred.

Out of nowhere, a ball of fire rushed through the sky. The people of Greendale screamed as they watched the fire make its away into town. Everyone seek refugee and that's when they realized, they weren't alone. The whole world, not just the small Halloween themed town, was being attacked by objects from outer space. 

Sabrina Spellman stood next to the window while holding Salem close to her chest. She looked outside and saw people screaming and running. Fire took over the woods where she used to play growing up. She didn't recognized the scenario around. Not at all. Her heart was beating fast as curiosity took over her. She stroke her fingers on the cat's black fur trying to control her nerves. 

It wasn't working.

"We are waiting for more instructions from experts. For now, hang on tight." Lilith's voice filled the room once again.

Hilda frowned while turning her gaze towards Cee who was sitting next to her on the couch. Her husband noticed and took her hands into his, leaving a comforting kiss in her palm. It made Hilda relaxed as the world collide outside.

Sabrina saw the gesture. She couldn't hide the sadness that appeared on her face. She was happy that her aunt had someone to comfort her but she wished the same. She desired her boyfriend to be next to her, holding her hand.

Nicholas Scratch.

Sabrina had met Nick three years ago. She had recently broke up with Harvey when Salem, being the little beast that he is, got stuck on top of a tree near the mortuary. Sabrina had tried everything to get the black cat down but nothing worked. She grew concerned since the feline was too high and couldn't get down so she did what every normal, sort of, person would do.

Call the fire department.

After waiting a few short minutes, the mortuary was graced with the presence of a fire truck outside. Zelda had rolled her eyes when she saw the dramatics that her niece was pulling off but it didn't mattered to Sabrina. All that it matted to her was getting Salem back to safety.

When the firetruck's door opened, Sabrina was amused. She saw this dark curled, olive skin, stunned young man walking out. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Did someone called for a-" Nick checked the chart in his hand. "A cat?" He looked confused. Little did he knew that Salem getting stuck on a tree was going to turn his life around.

"Y-Yes!" Sabrina snapped out of her daydream. "My cat, Salem. He got stuck on a tree. I've tried everything to get him down but it hasn't worked. I'm scared he could get hurt."

Nick looked at her. It was finally when he noticed how beautiful the young woman standing in front of him was. She had white hair that glowed in the daylight. Her eyes were big and filled with curiosity. Her lips looked soft and the blood red lipstick that she was wearing was doing wonders. 

He couldn't resist. 

"Take me to him?"

And that's how they met.

After a few minutes of fighting with the cat, Nick managed to grab him and walked down the ladder with a very grumpy feline. He smiled as he passed the black beast towards his owner.

"Salem!" Sabrina had sighed in relief as she grabbed him. She squished the cat close to her chest making Salem roll his eyes. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Nick just smiled. He loved his job, being a fireman but he hated when he got sent to do small tasks like getting cat out of trees but this time, he wasn't complaining. 

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sabrina said to the firefighter in front of her. She gifted him a smile not knowing that the small gesture was sending chills all over Nick's body.

"You're welcome." Nick replied, scratching one of his eyebrows nervously. "I didn't get your name."

"I'm Sabrina." Sabrina continued smiling. She couldn't stop. "Spellman. And you are?"

"Nicholas Scratch but please, call me Nick." He took her hand in his.

They continued smiling at each other.

Nothing else in the world mattered.

It wasn't until a week later when Sabrina bumped into Nick at Cee's. 

There was a small accident at the diner which resulted in a small fire in the back kitchen. The fire department quickly took matter into their own hands sending Nick and three more firefighters, Dorian, Melvin and Luke to take action into their own hands. 

Sabrina didn't knew what she was getting into when she walked into Cee's. Her eyes widened when she saw all the smoke. "Auntie?" She called out.

Hilda didn't came out, instead-

"Sabrina?" Nick asked as he walked out of the back kitchen, dust covering his front curls. 

A strange feeling filled Sabrina's stomach. "Nicholas." She eyed him confused. "W-What happened here?"

"A small incident, nothing to worry about." Nick flashed him a smile. "And I told you, call me Nick."

That's when the handsome firefighter asked the glowing white haired out on a date. The best decision of his life.

Sabrina continued looking out the window. 

Her mind was playing games with her. She was so worried about Nick. The flames, screams and purple sky weren't the worst things in that moment. 

His absence was.

"This just in, another object has entered Earth's atmosphere." Lilith's voice took over the room. The Spellmans gasped. "Please, gather your loved ones and stay inside."

Something snapped inside Sabrina.

Maybe it was the nerves taking over her body or the fact that when she glance towards her family, every single one of them were holding their significant one's hand. Everyone except her.

"That's it." Sabrina said as she placed Salem on the floor and started walking towards the front door. Her heels, clacking with every step, gave her the confidence to make a decision. "I'm going to get Nick."

Panic took over.

"Are you out of your mind?" Zelda snapped as she pulled away from Mambo's embrace. "Didn't you heard the news? You can't leave this house!"

"Auntie-"

"Zelds is right, darling. It's not safe out there." Hilda joined the conversation. She was calmer than her sister but that didn't meant that she didn't cared about her niece.

"Nick is out there!" Sabrina snapped. All eyes were on her. 

"Nicholas is doing his job. He's a firefighter, cousin. As you can see, there are a lot of fires today." Ambrose tried to calm her down.

"I don't care! He needs to be here! It's dangerous out there." Sabrina said, continuing marching towards the front door. She was determined to get Nick, one way or another.

"Sabrina-" 

"Don't." Sabrina warned. She grabbed her leather jacket from the hanger. There wasn't much time.

"You are _not_ leaving this house and that's final!" Zelda said as she followed her niece. She was already under a lot of stress due to the chaos that was happening at the outside world. She really couldn't add her niece's dramatics to the list.

"I'm an adult now, Zelda." Sabrina replied as she finished placing her jacket on.

"Then stop acting like a child!" 

"Ladies-" Ambrose stopped talking once his aunt and cousin shot him death glares.

"Don't be stupid, Sabrina. I understand that you want Nicholas with you twenty-four seven but look at the bigger picture!" Zelda snapped once again.

Sabrina scoffed. "Twenty-four seven? Auntie, there's an emergency going on! Forgive me for wanting my boyfriend safe with me!"

Hilda led go of her husband's embrace and stood up. She walked closer towards the heated argument. "Love, I know you're worried for Nicholas but you can get hurt if you go out. He wouldn't want that either."

Sabrina bit her lip. She was at the edge of crying. "You two wouldn't understand." She looked at Ambrose who was still on the couch with an arm wrapped around Prudence's shoulders. "None of you can."

"Sabrina-"

"The reporter said 'grab your loved ones'." Sabrina shivered. "You all have your significant others under this roof, right?" She eyed her family. "I want mine here too. I want him safe."

"Sabrina-"

Hilda was cut off.

"People of Greendale." Lilith's voice returned. This time, the reporter's voice was cracking. Her eyes were straight to the camera. Ached could be read on her green-ish orbs. "There's no easy way to say this." She hid her fear in a chuckle. "We're ending this livestream. Please, hug your family, kiss your loved ones. Stay inside and let God have mercy on us-"

She was cut off.

The television in the Spellman's living room went black. The power went off making everyone gasp.

"That's it." Sabrina said. "I'm going."

The aunts weren't going to let that happen. They loved Nick too but Sabrina's life was at stake. 

Sabrina opened the front door just as her aunts gasped. The hot smoke air hit their faces. The purple contrast of the sky washed over them like a cloud. Just as Zelda was about to pull her niece inside, not by a very good way, a black BMW appeared in front of the mortuary making Sabrina smile.

Nick. 

Sabrina ran out of the Victorian house and into her boyfriend's arms. 

Nick's eyes widened as he accepted the petite young woman into his embrace. He was still in his uniform but the top forgotten. Instead, he was wearing a dark blue shirt that showed off his biceps. "Sabrina? What are you doing? You're supposed to be inside!"

"I was going to get you." Sabrina said as she looked up. She saw Nick's face. He had black ashes across his olive skin. His nose was a darker shade of red. He smelled of smoke and chaos. "I was worried."

Nick couldn't help but smile. "I'm here but we have to get inside."

Sabrina nodded but didn't followed instructions. 

Instead, she wrapped her arms around Nick's waist. She hid her face into his chest, smelling the fumes emerging from the uniform. 

Nick couldn't help but to wrap his arms around her once again. He hadn't told her yet but he came bearing news. 

But not good ones. Not at all.

Zelda and Hilda stood in the mortuary's porch, watching the young couple. They were relieved that Nick was back. Now, their niece would start being smart about her safety.

Out of nowhere, another explosion could be heard.

Nick held Sabrina closer.

Sabrina could feel how Nick's arms tightened themselves around her small form. She closed her eyes as she dived even further into his chest.

More screams of people filled their surroundings. Birds squeaked as they looked for shelter. The world was colliding. 

"Sabrina! Nicholas!" Zelda yelled. The young couple looked at her, not once pulling away from each other. "Get inside. Now!"

Sabrina looked up at Nick. She could see concerned written in her boyfriend's eyes.

Nick sighed as he looked down at his girlfriend. He felt his heart ached. That dainty girl was his whole world. He didn't knew that love existed until he met Sabrina. Nick grabbed her vanilla like hands and stroke his thumbs on them. "She's right. We need to get inside."

Sabrina nodded. Nick lead him towards the house but Sabrina looked back. Her feet were delivering her towards her home but her eyes were focused on the chaos outside. She didn't knew what was happening, not really, but the only thing she was certain of was that it didn't mattered. Nothing else mattered. 

Nick was the only thing that mattered.

When they arrived inside the mortuary, Prudence led go of Ambrose's embrace and rushed towards Nick. She wrapped her arms around his neck and led out a sigh in relief. 

Sabrina didn't pulled his hand away from Nick, even when her boyfriend hugged the other girl back.

Nick and Prudence had been friends since forever. They went to high school together never lost touch. Prudence had a special place in Nick's heart, she was the only person he confide in most of his life but that changed when he fell in love with Sabrina.

At the beginning, Sabrina had felt jealous. She thought that Nick had feeling for Prudence which he did but they weren't romantic feelings. Nick loved Prudence like a sister and it was a two way street. Sabrina learned to love Prudence too even if the other young woman was difficult. And with some time, Ambrose learned to love her too and chose her as his partner in crime.

"Oh, darling. You must be cold and tired." Hilda sighed as she brought a quilt and wrapped it around Nick's shoulders. 

Nick smiled as he pulled away from Prudence and looked at Hilda. "I'm actually hot since all that's out there is fire." He chuckled. "But I am tired and this feels nice." He brought Sabrina under the quilt as well.

Sabrina smiled at him as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"What is happening out there?" Zelda said as Mambo made her way next to her before taking her hand. She felt more relaxed now since her whole family was under one roof and her niece wasn't on a suicide mission anymore. 

"Chaos." Nick mumbled. He didn't knew how he was going to do it. He needed to break down the news one way or another. There wasn't much time and he needed to make the best of it. 

Sabrina studied him. She noticed the concerned on his face. She stroke his back trying to calm him down. "The important thing is that you're back here." Their eyes locked. "With me."

Nick tried to smile.

He couldn't.

"We were watching the news, trying to keep up with the disaster but the power went off." Cee said, entering the conversation.

"The power went out everywhere." Nick replied. He was slowly getting to the point.

Slowly.

"And how long will it take to get it back?" All eyes were on Ambrose. "What? I'm not trying to rush anything but I thought Nicholas here would know due to his job."

Now, all eyes were on Nick.

Again, he slowly began to deliver the news. "The power isn't out only in Greendale. It's worldwide."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she looked up at her boyfriend. She was still under the quilt with her arm wrapped around his waist. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Nick took a deep breath. He removed the quilt from him and his girlfriend before grabbing Sabrina's tiny hands. Those vanilla hands that he loved so much. "It means that it's a worldwide emergency."

He was getting there.

"Yeah we know that but how are they gonna fix this?" Sabrina continued.

"They aren't." Nick blurred out. His job was both a blessing and a curse. This time, the second option was reigning. He knew the truth and he had to be the mailman to the Spellmans, the family that opened their home's doors for him. The family that raised the love of his life. They were his family too.

"What do you mean they aren't?" Zelda asked. 

Nick's breath shuddered. "There's nothing we can't do. Not the workers, the government or NASA. There's no hope."

"What are you saying?" Sabrina asked. She could feel the sweat in Nick's hands. 

"There are objects entering the atmosphere. We can't stop them." Nick's voice began breaking. "That's why they sent me home. There's nothing else to do."

"You mean-" Hilda was cut off.

"We're going to die." Prudence finished for her. 

Nick led out a single tear as he looked at his girlfriend. 

Sabrina looked at him in shock. She pulled away, in denial. "No! This is not a joke, Nicholas! You don't get to say those things!"

"Sabrina-"

"What is happening? What is _really_ happening?" 

Silence in the room.

It was happening.

The end of the line was here and Sabrina Spellman was not ready for it. 

"I'm so sorry, babe." Nick mumbled, red puffy cheeks covering his face.

"No!" Sabrina shook her head violently. Her eyes watering.

Gasps and cries filled the room.

Sabrina turned around and saw her family sitting back down on the couch. They were each, holding each other, trying to remain calm. 

"That's why the news said 'God have mercy with us'" Mambo mumbled as she looked at her hands. Her stunning black ones were tangled with Zelda's snow one's. "To hold our loved ones."

Sabrina couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

"How much time do we have?" Ambrose asked.

"Not much." Nick replied, his brown orbs birthing more tears. 

"I-" Sabrina tried to speak but no words left her lips.

"Gather around, everyone." Zelda stood up, wiping away her tears. She knew that it wasn't the time to feel sorry about themselves. "Now."

The Spellmans did as told. 

Each of them, while crying and looking at each other, stood in a circle. They held hands, transmitting the love from one another. 

"I couldn't be prouder of every single one of you." Zelda began saying, pulling back her tears. "We're a family. No matter where life- or death- takes us, we will _always_ be a family. We're the Spellmans."

Soft but sad smiles filled the room.

"I love you all." Hilda flashed them a sorrowful beam. 

They hugged.

Every single of them took turns to squeeze the love of every family member. They took their time, saying beautiful words and exchanging smiles. Wiping away their tears.

Ambrose looked at the people around the room. He couldn't had asked for a better family. He walked towards the small cabinet where he kept the alcohol that he saved just for special occasions. It was perfect. "Well, since we're in the jaws of death-" No one found it funny. "I guess we can go out doing what we do best- drink!"

One final toast.

It didn't took long for Ambrose to distribute the alcohol among his family. Each of them, held a glass to the air. Each of them, being thankful for the lives that they lived, for the experiences that they faced.

"To the Spellmans." Ambrose said, a single tear rolling down his face.

"To the Spellmans."

Echo. 

"This can't be happening." Sabrina mumbled, still in denial. She looked at the alcohol left in her glass. 

A strong sound took over the living room making everyone jump.

Hilda gasped as she seek refugee in Cee's arms.

"I'm afraid it is, cousin." Ambrose said while placing a hand on top of Prudence's knee.

Sabrina looked once again at her family. She loved them so much. Her eyes traveled towards Nick who still had red puffy cheeks. "Come on." She whispered as she grabbed his hand. She felt comfortable as her fingers tangled around one another. 

"Where are we going?" Nick mumbled as he noticed that his girlfriend was pulling him towards the stairs. 

"My room."

"Sabrina, wait." Nick said making her stop. Sabrina turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you want to spend this time with your family?"

Sabrina turned her gaze towards her relatives. She had to smile. Even though the world was ending, quite literally, a grin took over her delicate face. She saw how Zelda placed down her beloved cigarettes and tangled her hand with Mambo's. How Cee was stroking Hilda's back while laying his chin on her temple. How Ambrose wrapped his arms around Prudence's waist while placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

She wanted that too.

"I already said my goodbyes to them." Sabrina replied, her gaze returning towards her boyfriend. "I want to spend, whatever time I have left, with you."

This time, it was Nick who couldn't help but smile. He nodded as he left Sabrina pulled him towards the stairs, in search of her room.

Sabrina closed the door behind her. 

Now, it was just her and Nick.

"Spellman-"

Sabrina cut him off with a kiss. 

Nick gave in. He kissed her passionately as his hands traveled towards her waist. The kiss was a mix of love, tears and desperation. "Babe-"

"I love you, Nick." Sabrina said hopelessly into his lips. "I love you so much."

Nick led more tears travel down his cheeks. He cupped Sabrina's face in his hands, watching the pain in her eyes. "I love you too, Spellman. I'll never get tired of saying it."

Sabrina chuckled through the tears. She wrapped her arms around Nick's strong body, pulling him close. She took in his scent. He loved the mixture of smoke and leatherwood that he always carried around. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"Me neither but hey-" Nick pulled away, stroking her white arms. "I'm so lucky that your stupid cat got trapped in a tree two years ago." He made Sabrina chuckled. "I never thought that I would love someone the way that I love you. You made me better, Spellman. You taught me how to love."

Sabrina led more tears run down her face. "I feel lucky too." She placed her right arm on his chest. "You entered my life unexpectedly, Nick and I like to believe that it was fate." She saw him smile. "You and me, we were made for each other. Whatever souls are made of, yours and mine are the same."

Nick couldn't help but kiss her.

They only broke away when another strong sound came from the outside. Their gazes turned towards Sabrina's window and they saw more fire, more chaos being born close by.

"We're never gonna live together." Sabrina mumbled, realization taking over. "We're never gonna move in together."

Nick chuckled, between tears. "Oh, please, babe. How long has it been since you actually slept here?" He asked while motioning to her room. "You basically moved in into my apartment a few months ago. Most of your things are there and you call it home too."

Sabrina looked up at him, more tears spilling. "We're never gonna get married." She continued. All of life's precious moments started appearing in her head. 

All those moments that she would never have.

"We don't need a legal paper to tell us that we're in love." Nick smiled at her. His right hand cupping her cheek, his thumb drawing circles. "We show that to each other every day."

"We won't have kids." 

"I wasn't ready to share you, anyways."

Sabrina cried while smiling at him. Her chest was a mix of emotions. "You have an answer for everything, don't you, Scratch?"

"I like to think so."

Sabrina was about to lean in for another kiss when the ground began shaking. 

Screams of horror filled Greendale.

Nick pulled her closer trying to protect her. Sabrina held into him.

When the ground stopped, Nick rushed towards the window. "Not long now." He mumbled as he looked up at the sky. He saw two, maybe three grand meteorites entering the atmosphere. With each passing second, they came closer and closer.

"Then, I guess-" Sabrina rushed towards him, not once looking out the window. She grabbed Nick's hands and looked up at him. "For our wedding, I'm going to wear a heart shaped wedding dress." Nick smiled. "It's going to be long, white and the veil will be really long. You will have trouble removing it from me."

A crash was heard at the distance.

Thousands of people screaming.

"I'm going to wear a black tuxedo, obviously." Nick cried, ignoring the mayhem outside. "And I'm gonna get you the most beautiful wedding rings you'll see. Even better than the engagement ones."

Sabrina chuckled, more tears running down her face. "I'm pretty sure auntie Zee will throw one hell of a reception. We can have a chocolate cake, with six layers. Auntie Hilda will probably want to make it."

The second crash.

Their noses were invaded by the smell of fear and death. More shrieks came from outside.

Not long now.

"I'm going to plan us one hell of a honeymoon." Nick continued. "We can go two weeks to Europe? Just the two of us drinking wine, eating at the best restaurants and having lots of passionate sex."

"You were doing so well." Sabrina joked.

The ground began shaking once again. 

Nick's hands tightened on Sabrina's. 

The room's light changed. The purple around the sky was gone, it was only a clear white illumination taking over.

The final straw.

"We will have two kids. First a girl, and we will name we Diana." Sabrina continued, looking at how Nick's face brightened as the light came closer. "And the second one will be a boy which we will name Nicholas, after you."

"Suddenly, I'm down for sharing." 

Sabrina giggled, Nick wiped her tears. 

"We will be happy."

Explosion. 

"That's a promise, Spellman."

Screams.

"I love you."

A gleam took over both of their faces.

"I love you too."

Snap.

It was over.

Final line.

"Whatever souls are made of, yours and mine are the same." Sabrina had told him.

That was a promise that they would find each other in the afterlife.

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Like I said, this was inspired by the "One Last Time" music video and also, 2020. 
> 
> Next up, a multichapter work. Still debating which one I'm going to write first. Feel free to comment which one I should lean towards:
> 
> A) Inspired by the book and movie: "The Time Traveler's Wife". Sabrina is struggling with the absence of Nick during their most important moments of their lives. She feels lonely and wishes for more. Meanwhile, Nick is trying his hardest to keep his wife happy and control his time travel.
> 
> B) Inspired by the book and movie as well, "The Vow". Nick and Sabrina just got married when they get into a car crash which results in Sabrina's memory being wiped and not remembering Nick. Nick is trying to get the woman he loves to fall back in love with him.


End file.
